


Choke

by sinnergy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Established 'Relationship', M/M, PWP, Sebastian is a manipulative POS, Smut, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnergy/pseuds/sinnergy
Summary: “Do you have a death wish, perhaps?” that demon had asked him once, just after the first time that Ciel had ordered him to do this.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/gifts).



> I posted this on my tumblr a while ago as a request fic for the prompt 'erotic asphyxiation.' I was asked to give it a permanent home on AO3. I obliged. :)
> 
> Ciel's age is unstated/ambiguous. I imagined him a bit older than in canon for this.

“Do you have a death wish, perhaps?” that demon had asked him once, just after the first time that Ciel had ordered him to do this.

It had been a ridiculous question, really. Sebastian may fancy himself all-knowing, but _this,_ he didn’t understand. 

Ciel didn’t have a death wish. Not even a little. Not at all.

Instead, he did this, he _asked_ for this, because he wanted to. He didn’t want Sebastian to gaze at him like they were making slow sweet love in a sun-kissed field of daisies. He didn’t want to be gently caressed and opened up like some bawling insipid maiden on her wedding night. No, what he wanted was –

“Choke me,” Ciel demanded.

The demon above him stilled. Ciel liked seeing him like this: hair in disarray, a glossy sheen of sweat on his forehead. Raw, messy. Eyes glazed and softened and fucking _stupid_ with desire just like the rest of humanity that he thought himself better than.

The demon knew better than to argue, by now. None of that, “are you quite sure,” “you realize it’s dangerous, right,” “my, my, aren’t you an eager little –”

None of that.

“Take off your gloves,” Ciel said coolly. “And do it hard. Not like last time; I barely felt any pressure. Do it properly or not at –”

Ciel’s eyes widened. 

His hands flew to his neck. Scratched at Sebastian’s hands.

His body _screamed_ for oxygen. He tried to say something. All that came out was, “ _Hrrrk_.”

“I must say, I do like one thing about this strange fascination of yours." Sebastian sighed. “That blissful silence.”

Ciel _glared_.

“And now…” The demon spread Ciel’s legs further apart. Pressed in a little deeper, settled down and _into_ Ciel’s body. When he could not go any further, he chased the movement with a hard thrust. One. Then another.

“ _Hrrk_.” The grip around his throat loosened. A gasp. Then the pressure was back. A desperate, high-pitched wheeze. Thunderous in his own ears.

The snaps of the demon’s hips pushed Ciel further up the bed, but the beast followed, crowded in on him, pressed up against him tight. Pushed him down into the mattress with the steely grip around his throat.

 _I’m dying. I'm going to die,_ Ciel thought. But no, he was just starting to get light-headed. He knew this by now. This was normal. His thoughts scattered. His vision blurred.

Sebastian molded into a hazy canvas of black and white with two brilliant specks of amber-red. 

Ciel’s chest burned. He needed to breathe, he needed to breathe, _no, no, I don’t want to die, please_ –

He couldn’t speak, but the demon understood.

His fingers slackened.

“ _Hah_.” Ciel sucked in the breath. His entire body thrummed with the pulse of the oxygen. 

Then stiffened again as the demon tightened his hands again. His timing was perfect. Just as it always was. It was infuriating, really.

“I never would have… thought that you –” A roll of his hips. “ – _hmm_. Like such… things –”

Ciel couldn’t tell him to shut up, but what he could do was _squeeze_.

“Oh." 

Ciel glared at him. _Shut up._

Sebastian’s grip loosened again to a point where Ciel could _just about_ squeeze some air past his trachea. His breaths were labored and sharp, like brittle bone against sandpaper. 

"It’s not so… uncommon as all that,” Sebastian said. “Did you know that… when men are hanged… sometimes they will… ejaculate.. in death –”

Ciel’s knee shot up, partly out of nerves, partly to shut up the godforsaken beast. His knee connected with the demon’s stomach, hard enough to hurt Ciel himself, and hard enough to veer Sebastian off-balance enough for his grip to come apart.

Enough oxygen flooded Ciel’s brain all at once that he nearly passed out.

Sebastian’s cock was still inside him. Half-buried now. Blinking against the encroaching unconsciousness, Ciel scooted down the bed and thrust it home.

“…I swear,” Ciel said. His throat _burned_. “One more word, and _you_ are getting choked.”

And _oh_. Ciel sure liked the faint glow of anger on that disgustingly perfect face.

Sebastian’s hands were on Ciel’s neck again in a split-second. “Yes, my lord.” He squeezed. And harder. “Happy… to oblige, at this point.” A thrust of his hip. “You want it rough? I’ll give you _rough_.”

Ciel tried to sneer. He couldn’t move his mouth, though. He couldn't feel his face anymore.

Couldn’t feel much of _anything_ , except the pain. It curled and concentrated and solidified somewhere low in his body, but no, that wasn’t right, because there was the _pleasure_ , too, the feel of Sebastian inside him that made Ciel’s cock pulse and kick with the pent-up blood, and _ah_.

It was too much. Too much, _way_ too much. Too intense. He heard the slaps of Sebastian’s movements. The creak of the bed. His own frantic wheezing, his hacking and coughing whenever Sebastian allowed him just a bit more, then the sucked-in, desperate croaks when he’d cut him off again.

Ciel lost himself. He was nothing anymore. Only pain and pleasure, both at once. They fed on each other until one was indistinguishable from the other, until they were one and the same.

Ciel couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t. He needed to – 

And Sebastian, to bloody hell with him, always seemed to know what he needed.

Without warning, the demon removed his hands from Ciel’s throat, brought one to Ciel’s cock, and gave it a sharp _tug_.

Ciel breathed in and came at the same time, and the intensity of both nearly knocked him out.

 _This_. Yes, _this_ was what he did this for. He’d never come as hard before as he had that first time Sebastian had done this to him.

Nothing else came close. Nothing could even _hope_ to compare to the bone-melting, gut-punching, soul-shaking _euphoria_ of this moment.

Maybe it was his body’s way of rewarding him, for avoiding death once again. Maybe it was life’s rush of victory at winning over death for one more day. Positive conditioning, maybe.

And yes, he was sure of it: he did _not_ have a death wish.  
  
The demon above him stilled and shuddered. His thrusts slowed down to something slow and lazy and slick.

The demon should be altogether more grateful that Ciel allowed him to finish inside of his arse, really. Ciel could just as easily kick him off now.

“You.. did well,” Ciel said.

Ciel’s throat ached. Exhaustion dripped through him. His body felt completely and entirely numb. It would be easy now, so easy, to close his eyes and let himself fall into the dark embrace of sleep.

Yet, one thought kept nudging at him.

"You did well… _but_ …"

Sebastian was rubbing at the sheets with a handkerchief. He looked up now with an inquisitive look on his face.

“I knew that tidbit about the men who come after they’ve been hanged already. From you.”

A pause.

The demon smiled. “Did you?”

“Yes,” Ciel said. “You told me about it. Before I ever got this idea. _Just_ before I first got the idea to do this, in fact…”

“Oh.” Sebastian said. “Well. What a coincidence.”

“Coincidence. That must be it.”

Sebastian met his eyes evenly. Unabashedly.

 _You bastard,_ Ciel thought. Out loud, he said: “Out. Now. Get the fuck out of my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this humble little smut fic! Feel free to say hello on [tumblr](https://sinnergism.tumblr.com/) & thanks to Amanitus for the delicious prompt :)


End file.
